powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Size Reduction
The power to reduce the size of target. Sub-power of Size Manipulation. Variation of Reduction. Opposite to Size Enhancement. Also Called *Atom/Microscopic/Subatomic Size *Micromorph *Miniaturization *Shrinking *Size Decrease Capabilities The user can reduce the size of anything and everything down to the dimensions of an ant, cell or even smaller. Some users may allow a target to retain or have boosted strength, weight, mass while they are at a reduced size. Applications *Enhanced Stealth *Enhanced Surveillance *Escape Artistry Levels *'Basic Level:' User can shrink target down to half of their normal size. *'Advanced Level:' User can shrink target down to quarter of their normal size. *'Expert Level:' User can shrink target down to tenth of their normal size. *'Master Level:' User can shrink target down to percentage of their normal size. *'Ultimate Level:' User can shrink target down to atomic size. *'Absolute Level:' User can shrink target below size of subatomic particles. Associations *Ant Physiology *Body Manipulation *Cellular Mimicry *Compression *Density Manipulation *Fairy Physiology *Hormone Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Insect Physiology *Molecular Manipulation *Omnifarious *Reduction *Rodent Physiology *Self-Molecular Manipulation *Self-Subatomic Manipulation *Shapeshifting *Shrinking Replication *Shrinking Transmutation *Size Combat *Size Manipulation *Speed Shrinking *Subatomic Manipulation *Unnatural Size *Weight Manipulation Limitations *User may get stepped on or attacked by larger enemies. *May not be able go back to regular size. *May be affected by Galileo's Square-Cube Law. *May effect limited mass/amount at once, for example only target and nothing they wear. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Saffron_from_Archie_blog.jpg|Saffron Bee (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) nun_the_less_2.jpg|Nun The Less (DC Comics) micro-lass.jpg|Micro Lass (DC Comics) 788918-dollgirl00_super.jpg|Doll Girl (DC Comics) LoSH_Shrinking_Violet_Vector_by_bebluetoo.png|Shrinking Violet (DC Comics) Bumblebee_Teen_Titans_002.jpg|BumbleBee (Teen Titans) Composite Superman's (DC Comics) Shrinking Powers.jpeg|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possesses Shrinking Violet's size alteration. Slitheen_Family.jpg|The Slitheen (Doctor Who) and their cousins the Blathereen could shrink in size a few inches to fit in their human skin suits by using compression fields generated from the collars worn around their necks. Brandish (Fairy Tail) Command T 1.jpg|Brandish's magic (Fairy Tail) allows her to shrink things, such as an island, enough for just her to stand on, she can even shrink a tumor to the point it will be a non-factor... Brandish (Fairy Tail) Command T 2.gif|... instantaneously, to the point the affected object can be thought to be disintegrated if it is shrunken small enough. Scott.jpg|Scott Carey (The Incredible Shrinking Man) was constantly shrinking in size after being exposed to a radioactive storm which rearranged his molecular structure. Micro.png|Micro (Extinctioners) Mego_full_body_shot.png|Mego (Kim Possible) Magic Hammer 1.jpeg|Anyone hit by Kollekio’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) ÄRM, Magic Hammer... Magic Hammer 2.jpeg|...will instantly become smaller. File:Janet_van_Dyne_(Earth-616).png|Janet Van Dyne-Pym/Wasp (Marvel Comics) Henry Pym (Earth-616).jpg|Ant-Man (Marvel Comics) minigirl.png|Stature (Marvel Comics) Small Marvel.jpg|Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Scott Lang (Earth-616) Ant-Man Vol 1 1 Samnee Variant Textless.jpg|Thanks to exposure to Pym Particles, Scott Lang/Ant-Man (Marvel Comics) can now shrink to the size of an ant. Yellowjacket_close_up.jpg|YellowJacket (Marvel Cinematic Universe) My Little Pony Series Discord Size Reduction.gif|Discord (My Little Pony series), shrinking himself. Mini_Mini_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Lily Enstomach (One Piece) is a giant with the power of the Mini Mini no Mi. Charotte (Queens Gate Spiral Chaos).jpg|Charotte (Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos) XC Morphing Chopsticks (Xiaolin Showdown).png|Morphing Chopsticks (Xiaolin Chronicles) Changling Chopsticks (Xiaolin Showdown).png|The Changing Chopsticks (Xiaolin Showdown) shrink the user or object down to the size of a rice grain. Tom_Turbo.jpg|Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) can shrink using one of his 111 tricks. Pan_Tau.jpg|Pan Tau (Pan Tau) can shrink by using his magic bowler hat to turn into a tiny, but moving doll Dawn_Shrink.jpg|Dawn Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) shrinking a demon. Space Stone Thanos (Marvel Comcis).jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics) uses the Space Stone to shrink Hulk. TinyKong64.png|Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong) Micro-Woman.jpg|Microwoman (Superstretch and Microwoman) Jack-Jack Parr Size Manipulation.gif|Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries